


Pregnant Encounters

by f_fandom



Series: Growing the Family [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Blood and Violence, Body Worship, Bottom James T. Kirk, Consensual Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hot Tub Sex, Hurt James T. Kirk, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Hurt/Comfort, James T. Kirk Has Issues, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is So Done, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Mpreg, New Vulcan, POV James T. Kirk, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant James T. Kirk, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Racism, T'hy'la, Top Spock, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_fandom/pseuds/f_fandom
Summary: Taking place a little earlier: Jim's last away mission while pregnant nearly ends in violent, horrifying disaster until they are rescued, and then there is much healing and reconciliation to occur. They travel to New Vulcan for this, and encounter racist Vulcans who are not pleased with Jim being bonded to Spock or carrying his child. But all's well that ends well, and Spock surprises Jim to a "spa" afternoon there on New Vulcan where much comforting and (as always with these two) sex takes place. Lots of hurt/comfort.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Growing the Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191254
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Pregnant Encounters

Jim groaned and opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the wide hut he and Spock sat trapped in. Straw and mud made up the thatched roof and tall wooden pillars made up the center of the infrastructure support. The ground was packed dirt. He was sitting on the floor with his legs sprawled uncomfortably under his 5-month pregnant belly, and his hands were tied behind him around one of the pillars. He was surrounded by the planet's natives, standing and watching him emerge from unconsciousness. Jim started at the sight of them gathered around so close, and they jumped back as if frightened themselves. He groaned again and shook his head, trying to clear his headache. He realized there was a deep gash through the deltoid muscle of his left arm, and blood was running down his bicep, over his elbow, and down to his wrists where he worked at the rope restraining him.

A few feet away to his left, Spock sat similarly tied to a structural pillar. Had the rest of the away team made it back, then? Yes, he was remembering now. Just as they'd all been about to transport back, an arrow had sliced Jim in the arm and he'd fallen. Spock caught him and Jim shouted for Scotty to beam the others back. And a good thing, because a few seconds later, he and Spock had been surrounded. Spock crouched over Jim defensively and lunged at the first one to point a spear at them. They didn't like Spock growling. And that was the last thing he remembered.

"Spock, wake up!" he hissed. "Spock! Can you hear me?"

The natives followed his gaze to his First Officer and mate, and they poked Spock with a stick in his chest. He blinked slowly and then snapped his head up, his eyes wide and calculating as he took in their situation and found Jim.

"Jim!"

"I'm all right. Keep calm."

"You are injured." Spock's gaze darkened and he clenched his jaw. Jim just shook his head as if to say it wasn't that bad. Spock just glared harder.

One of the humanoids, seemingly a leader of sorts, approached Jim through the crowd as others parted for him. He stared down at Jim and fixed his eyes on Jim's pregnant belly. Jim had worn an away mission jacket to try and hide his swollen stomach, but it had been removed, no doubt to study the wound on his arm and make sure it wasn't serious enough for him to bleed out before they were able to observe him and Spock. With his back straight against the pillar, it folded his belly and made a large curve out from under his ribs. 

The humanoid crouched in front of Jim and stared at his belly. Slowly, he reached out and poked it. Jim shuffled, breathing heavily as he tried not to panic. They didn't seem violent, only curious, but he was defenseless to protect himself or his baby. His mind exploded in panic and fury from Spock's side of the bond, raging faster and faster and doing nothing to help Jim's headache. The man then placed his full hand on Jim's belly, feeling. He was obviously aware of the similarity and was trying to make sense how he was seeing it on a male instead of a female. He pinched the edge of Jim's uniform tunic and lifted it up and over his belly.

"Spock," Jim said calmly and quietly. "You have _got_ to settle down. You are not helping this, okay? Look for a way out."

"He cannot touch you," Spock breathed. He sounded in pain. "They cannot touch you."

The humanoid looked at them as they spoke, not understanding. But he took in Spock's fury as he studied Jim, and he stared at them both again, and seemed to be putting the pieces together that Spock was his protective mate. Jim sighed, trying not to grimace when the man touched Jim's belly with his full hand. Spock snarled and Jim rolled his eyes. But then the baby decided to squirm deep inside him and the man flung his hand off as if burned. He sneered at Jim in shock, and then he stood up and called a name over and over. The others began murmuring. 

Then a woman appeared and also stared down at Jim. She was heavily pregnant, further along than Jim. She stepped back at first and then, pressured to witness this herself, she watched Jim warily as she lowered to her knees before him. She reached out her hand and felt his belly, more knowing and experienced in her examination. She looked up at the man and said something, and the crowd began murmuring louder. Jim just watched her eyes, unable to look down as she continued pressing her hands on him. She lifted his shirt higher up his chest and tilted her head at Jim's flat breasts. She did not seem pleased.

Spock was yanking at the bonds restraining his arms. "Stop!" he shouted. "Kroikah! Do not touch him!"

The crowd looked at him, but the woman was flabbergasted by Jim. She leaned low to press her ear to his belly, as she continued palpitating his skin, and when she moved lower under the curve of his belly, Jim's hips bucked automatically. She touched him, curious at the different genitalia that confirmed he was male and at how it was present along with his belly rounded with child. Jim whined, unable to hold back at her hand stroking the bulge of his crotch. Spock absolutely screamed, wrenching at the pillar so violently that dust and a some straw fell from the ceiling. Thunder echoed outside.

The woman and the others glanced up. Then they continued ignoring Spock and crowding around Jim once more, speaking in low, frightened voices. The woman pulled at the fastening of his pants, trying to see more closely how Jim's condition was possible. Jim jerked, even though he had nowhere to go. He tried to reposition his legs, but his belly was in the way. "Stop it," he hissed. The woman saw his fear and finally relented. Her face was stern in wariness. 

Jim was trembling, his muscles so tight that blood had begun streaming down his arm again. He felt it dripping off his fingers into the dirt. The woman stood up carefully as others assisted her and she rubbed her hand over the curve of her own belly as they all stared at Jim and spoke amongst each other. Their voices grew louder, angrier. They pointed at Jim, at Spock, at each other, and their body language became evidence of their disturbance. They were afraid of Jim, of a pregnant male, apparently. And offended. The woman had left Jim's shirt up at his chest and so Jim could only sit there vulnerably, his bare swollen stomach on display for them all to see as they argued. His skin was itching regularly at this point in his pregnancy as the skin stretched his belly tighter and farther, but it absolutely crawled now with the feeling of others' hands on it. His hormones demanded he rub his belly for comfort and soothing bonding, but his hands were still tied behind his back. He focused on breathing deeply and slowly, despite how it made his pregnant stomach expand even more with each breath and cause the natives to stare more. The thunder grew louder, and everyone turned silent, holding their breath as they glanced around, as if waiting. Jim did not like the naked fear he saw in their eyes.

Suddenly, the people seemed to reach a consensus, and the atmosphere launched into panicked preparation. Outside the structure, Jim could see something being set up. He craned his neck, but couldn't make out much. Women passed, swerving to get out of the way of others, and they carried wooden bowls of various sizes. Someone else carried a tool wrapped in animal hide, and she held it out flat on her open hands, like it was something special and only to be brought out on special occasions. It was very distinctly shaped like a long, curved knife. Spock was still studying the structure, trying to see if there was a way out while they were so distracted. He had not noticed what the women carried. Jim wracked his brain for a way out of this.

"I do not like it, Jim," Spock said. "We cannot escape, and can only wait until whatever transporter interference occurring has passed. You should never have been here in the first place."

"Spock, c'mon. I can't just stop my job for a whole year because I'm pregnant. I'm the Captain. And this was supposed to be routine."

"Are they not all supposed to be routine?"

"Not always, and you know it. If this was an emergency response mission or battle reinforcement, I wouldn't have beamed down."

"I do not like it," Spock said again. "It is unacceptable."

Jim was about to say something back about he didn't like it much either, but closed his mouth as the leader approached him again, flanked by others. They had painted their faces in stripes. Someone crouched behind him and cut the rope binding his wrists. Before he could bring them around the rub the raw skin, two men were hauling him up by his arms. He hissed as they pressed the wound on his arm, and looked over his shoulder to see that Spock too was being released and dragged out into the open. And there he saw what he'd sworn and hoped he'd been too paranoid to imagine. A flat altar had been hastily constructed in the center of a circle drawn into the dirt with colored sand and symbols. People in plain white garments and similar body paint stood in positions around it. The sky had grown dark, and more thunder rumbled across the mountains. 

"Oh fuck," Jim muttered. "How are we gonna get out of this, Spock?"

Spock was too horrified to speak. His face had turned white, and his eyes burned black in fury and fear. Their shirts were removed and they were dragged apart, maneuvered roughly to different areas of the circle. They reached for each other, but were torn away. Spock was livid in his shaking as he screamed Jim's name over and over. He fought the two men holding him and took them down, snarling and fighting to free himself, but then three more men jumped in and it took all of them to restrain him. They dragged him to just beyond the circle, where they forced him to his knees between two poles and secured his wrists so that his arms were stretched wide. His chest heaved and he tried to get to his feet, but the ropes were too short. Still, he thrashed until blood dripped along his hands where he gripped the restraints, pulling. He roared as Jim was wrestled onto the altar and pushed down on his back. They tied his hands and feet to the four corners of the low table so that he was more immobile than Spock, completely unable to move. He tried to arch his back and roll away, but they tightened all four ropes and Jim cried out as his joints were stretched. His shoulders were pulled so tight that it pushed his chest up. He couldn't even expand his ribcage fully to take a breath. And with his swollen belly also stretching him and adding weight, he wondered if he would get lucky and pass out from lack of oxygen first. He heaved tiny gasps and forced his brain to calm and not think about himself being restrained so vulnerably. His arms were stretched so tight above him he couldn't even tip his head down to see his belly, but he felt everyone's eyes on it. He was utterly exposed and defenseless, and Spock was losing his mind fast.

Something hard hit the ground, and Jim could barely look sideways above his arm enough to see Spock, so furious and frightening, and behind him, the man who'd rolled out the bull whip and snapped it on the ground. Oh god. They couldn't. How had this devolved so damn quickly? What was happening? They were going to beat Spock, to punish him, but why--unless they'd realized he was the one who'd impregnated him. And then it struck him, the reality of what was about to occur, what was really happening. They were going to kill Jim and torture Spock while they made him watch. Jim squeezed his eyes shut to calm his breathing and not vomit into his mouth. Where the _fuck_ was Scotty?

"Jim!" Spock's voice was high and brittle. Jim was terrified for him in so many different ways. To be so afraid, so overwhelmed with the emotions of horror and terror, and unable to control them. To be so insulted and and revolted and infuriated by what was being done to him and Jim. At least Jim was used to these emotions, and knew to embrace them and use them rather than fight them. They were old friends to him, after all.

But then the whip snapped across Spock's back and Jim screamed, infuriated and helpless. Jim craned his neck, saw his beautiful, brave husband cringe and jerk as he was struck again and again and again. Spock's muscles rippled, tensing through his entire torso. He never let out a sound. His eyes were closed, needing to focus and not wanting to see Jim's reaction. Jim was crying, trying to blink away the tears so he could see.

"Stop it!" he screamed. "Leave him alone!"

Until they did, finally, and Spock was left hanging limp, his chest heaving. But he forced his head up, determined to meet Jim's gaze. They locked eyes and held each other's gaze and tried to settle each other with the bond, tried to press calm and love and reassurance and everything they wanted to say but yet couldn't, and there was such terror, deep down, that they might never get the chance to. But there were no no-win situations, right? It couldn't end like this. Jim always knew he'd die alone, and he wasn't alone. Spock was there, and so was his baby inside him. Oh _god_ if anything happened to her...

The leader stepped up to the altar where Jim was tied down. He began chanting, and others joined in, and Jim squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could cover his ears. Spock's panic and utter inability to think was tearing at the bond's very structure, and Jim locked onto him through it, chanting his own mantra of, _"It'll be okay, Spock. It'll be okay. It'll be okay."_ The man held the curved blade out, revealing it to the people, and the women stepped forward to stand just behind him, holding their wooden bowls up. Jim was shaking fully, despite his inability to move even an inch. And Spock was moaning high in his throat, his voice rasping as terror strained his vocal chords. His head was shaking and he was heaving sobbing breaths, hyperventilating. Jim was breathing the same, but more constricted, and his large, swollen belly heaved in and out of his frame. He could barely see it, but he felt when the man brought the knife to it. Then he was forced to call on every lesson he'd ever learned to supress the fear and panic that accompanied a new, sudden agony. 

The blade started at the middle of his sternum and began slicing a thin line down the center of his body, up over the swell of his belly, across the top, and down the bottom curve to where his pants had slid down the bump. Pain erupted through his body. The knife was sharp and was not hesitating in its movements. The man chanted as he tortured Jim and focused on slowly piercing the skin of Jim's pregnant belly, as if he was symbolically splitting Jim open to rid them of his offense. Jim heard screaming, but couldn't tell if it was his or Spock's. The women surrounded the altar and held the bowls to Jim's skin, catching the trails of blood that streamed down the sides of his ribs and belly. Then they spoke over it as they approached Spock's thrashing body tied between the poles. They began repeating the same phrase over and over as one after the other poured the blood onto Spock's head, as if anointing him in preparation to join Jim's fate. Spock froze entirely in horror and scrunched his entire face in agony. He trembled in disgust, not that Jim’s blood was on him, but that it had been drawn tortuously from his mate’s body and that such a precious life force was dared wasted by touching him and staining the ground. The last woman ran her finger along the bowl and drew a symbol on Spock's forehead with Jim's blood. He quivered and both soaked it in, revolted at what it meant that it touched him instead of filling Jim’s veins and giving life to their child.

Jim tossed his head to the side and vomited, hating the acid settling in the back of his throat that he couldn't expel. His eyes streamed and burned, and his clenching stomach widened the gash down his body. It hurt everywhere. Jim, beginning to lose vision from panic, blinked to see his mate sagging in his restraints. Spock was staring straight ahead, unseeing, and taking slow gulps of air as he trembled. Jim's blood dripped from his hair down the sides of his face, his nose, onto his shoulders and neck, and down his chest. It mixed with the green of his own blood, and the symbol drawn on his forehead trailed into the corners of his eyes. Jim watched him slip into shock.

"Spock!" he cried. "Spock! Stay with me!" His words were cut off in a scream as the man brought the knife across his body again, in the same long cut, so that it sliced deeper--though still not enough to cause permanent damage. Not yet.

Spock let out an agonized wail as Jim shrieked from fear and agony. The second cut hurt deeper, burning. He tried to hold still, keep the man from slicing him too deeply. He had to protect his baby girl. He couldn't let the knife puncture his womb. But then, he couldn't do anything to stop it against his restraints. Again, the women collected Jim's blood, but this time they anointed their leader. The man closed his eyes and held his arms wide, letting Jim's blood trail down his body. Jim gasped and groaned, petrified at the blood running down the sides of his swollen stomach. If that monster had cut him too deeply, if anything had...he would never forgive himself. And Spock would probably hate him and break their bond. Okay, maybe he was paranoid and going into shock. Then the man gathered blood on his hands and drew a large symbol over Jim's heaving belly. Jim whimpered and cried, and the bond screamed at him, at being touched so vulnerably by someone other than Spock. When he was finished, the man hovered one hand over the symbol on Jim's belly, and the other hand held the blade high in the air, pointing straight down. Spock had snapped out of his shock and was screaming now. _This can't be how it ends,_ Jim thought again. His mind surrendered and went numb. _This can't be the end for us._

The communicator in his pocket beeped. Spock's come to life as well. 

And Jim nearly passed out. "For FUCK'S sake, Scotty! NOW!"

Five more seconds passed, and the man brought both hands to the knife, raising it higher and plunging it down toward the center of Jim's belly, toward his baby girl. But then Jim felt the dematerialization, and he sobbed, feeling himself soon lying on the transporter pad instead of that horrid altar. His arms and legs were still spread at hard angles. He didn't want to open his eyes and see if there was a giant knife buried in his belly. The gasps of the transporter personnel were frightening enough. Spock fell forward onto his arms beside Jim. He gripped Jim's wrist so tight it curled his fingers in.

"Sickbay!" Spock rasped. "Now!"

And then there was more swirling and they were both on the white floor, blinking against the harsh lights and Bones and Chapel shouting and kneeling and grabbing. Spock refused to let go of Jim's wrist. He was shaking, and there was blood everywhere and his abdomen was on fire, and Bones was growing louder in his swearing. All he wanted was to hug his belly and curl up in the dark next to Spock and pretend none of this had happened. And so Jim forced a giant breath into his lungs.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted. The room fell silent.

"Listen to me _very_ carefully!" he said. "Spock stays with me. We _need_ to have skin-to-skin contact right now. Make him sit in a chair while you fix his back, I don't care, but let him stay beside me. Is that clear!"

"The fuck you think you are, giving me orders in my own goddamn sickbay, you delusional moron. I'm gonna patch you up just so I can kill you, you know that. Five fucking years off my life, Jim. Five fucking years. Sweet Mother of Moses, I'm gonna kill the both of you."

But Bones was helping Spock lift him from the floor in one movement, rushing him to his bed and then doing just as Jim said. Spock stayed at his side where he continued gripping Jim's hand, his forearm, his fingers. Everywhere that wasn't bleeding. Chapel pushed a stool under him and forced him on it while she began cleaning his back and scanning for infections. Another tech was at his side cleaning Jim's blood from his hair, face, and body. His face remained set in stone, his eyes wide and quivering as they watched Jim. Jim smiled at him through his own pain and held his gaze.

"Flying fuck, Jim," Bones hissed. "Goddamn nightmare...this is...good god, man. You're damn lucky this wasn't any deeper. It only sliced the epidermis and the top layer of muscle, looks like. Didn't get near the uterine wall. Must have hurt like a bitch, though. The only thing that's harming your baby right now is your fucked up blood pressure and heart rate. That's why you bled out so much and near sent yourself into shock."

Bones deposited a round of hypos into Jim's neck. Jim didn't pay him any attention as he continued squeezing Spock's hands on his. They stared at each other, still shaking at what had nearly happened, what they had witnessed and been subject to in each other. Jim grimaced and moaned as Bones treated the gash along his body, and Spock squeezed him tighter. The bond felt harsh between them, unsettled. Spock's eyes were too dark still. He sat straight and tense, his jaw so tight Jim thought he might break it. His body screamed guilt and remorse and horror, emotions and thoughts pouring off of him in overwhelming _toolatewastoolatecouldnotstopallmyfault. howcouldtheywhattheydidtheytheytheythey._ All Jim could press back was a soft _"No guilt, t'hy'la."_ The bond tremored harder at this, as if Jim had said the wrong thing. It was unacceptable. Jim grimaced at the headache of its turbulence.

"Settle it," Jim whispered. "Fix it."

"The fuck you think I'm doing, goddamn it," Bones snapped.

Spock closed his eyes and took deep breaths, forcing his body to relax so that he could help his mate, even while Jim's blood was still being cleaned off his skin, and his ripped back was carefully mended with regenerators. Jim closed his eyes as well, feeling Bones attach his own set of regen units on his chest, the swell of his belly, and underneath. Another on his arm. Spock leaned his shoulders forward, placing his forehead on top of Jim's wrist where he had his hand in an unbreakable grasp between his own. Chapel chastised from behind him at his body's movement.

Bones stroked the hair from Jim's forehead, and then flicked him lightly on the ear. 

"We will discuss _all_ of this once you two are done. That was your last away mission, Captain. And I think you know it."

Jim sighed, exhausted and shaken. But he made a sound of resignation in his throat. Then he turned his head slightly, his eyes still closed.

"Bones..."

"What is it now?"

"Tell Scotty he earned his pay for the week. And that whatever transporter malfunction was going on had better be the best goddamn excuse in Fleet history."

Bones just snorted and turned off the lights over Jim's bed. And once he left, Spock silently climbed up beside Jim and laid on his stomach. Both of them kept their eyes closed as they readjusted for maximum contact and comfort. Their legs wrapped together. Spock curled his arm up beside Jim's shoulder, wanting to instinctively wrap his arm over Jim's body protectively, but unable to due to the grievous wound. The air smelled of blood and antiseptic. Jim's arm laid straight at his side between their bodies, and he rubbed the back of his fingers against Spock's thigh. Spock was also touching, rubbing the muscle of Jim's shoulder and tracing circles on his collarbone. Jim tilted his head to the side to meet Spock's on his pillow where he'd tucked his head against Jim's neck. The bond still tremored, utterly traumatized. But temporarily satisfied at their protection of each other. Spock was still compromised, swimming with emotions of _mustbesafenotagainnotagain. soclosetooclosenearlylostnearlygone._ Jim just sighed and nestled against the crown of Spock's now-clean hair. 

He knew this would take a while. And his own calm reaction to it only reflected the depth of its true effect on him. He had stored it behind his mind in order to stay in the moment. Spock's inability to do the same resulted in the overflow of emotional turbulence now--turbulence that would take him days to soothe. Jim was fine with that. One of the things he'd come to adore about Spock was his emotional vulnerability that he'd never been able to accept and share before. But Jim knew all about emotional vulnerability. They matched each other and filled in where the other was lacking in strength. They would get through this hurdle the same way. Except right now, they slept. And inside him-- _safe_ inside him--, their daughter slept, completely unaware of the nightmare she'd put her parents through, and, about which, they would never tell her.

_________________________________

A few weeks later, Jim and Spock found themselves visiting New Vulcan on an extended shore leave. Spock walked leisurely at Jim's side during their second afternoon there as they strolled through the open-air markets. Jim was fascinated with all the plant life and vegetables, art work and books and even clothing. Jim walked with his hand under his belly, rubbing the bottom occasionally as they walked. They stopped at one stand and studied the different tea leaves for sale. Spock selected one small mesh bag after another, smelling and offering it to Jim to smell. Jim watched Spock's reaction as he smelled, and as they were ready to move on, Jim paid for a package of the tea Spock had studied three seconds longer than the others. Spock shook his head and smiled, touching his first two fingers to Jim's between them. 

The afternoon was early, and Spock tried to keep Jim in the shade as they walked. There were some other humans there, but not many, and the majority of Vulcans stared at them as they passed, obviously recognizing them. Many seemed shocked not only to see them in public as an obviously bonded pair, but to see Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise with a rounded pregnant belly under his gold maternity tunic. Jim and Spock were in their own space, though, used to public stares and unwanted attention, and well-practiced at ignoring it. Until they paused to observe some light robes that Spock thought Jim would look appealing in, and a group of three male Vulcans walked up to them.

Spock's jaw clenched and he stared at them with obvious recognition and distaste. The three Vulcans glared down their noses at Spock and then examined Jim up and down. They shook their heads.

"Is it not enough, Spock, that you pollute this place with your half-breed presence? Must you also publicly advertise this disgraceful bond to a human? You obviously follow in the footsteps of your traitor father. Perhaps it is a genetic defect."

Spock's hands behind his back squeezed so hard Jim heard his knuckles pop. He stood silently at Spock's side, staring at the Vulcans and memorizing them and remaining perfectly passive as he would if he were engaging in hostile negotiations and didn't want to tip his hand. He wanted to defend Spock, but knew it would only embarrass him and prove the Vulcans right that they could so easily be provoked. He tried to keep the flush from his face as they stared at his stomach with repulsion. He'd had enough of that now to last a lifetime. 

"And you, Captain Kirk? You are honorable, for a human. Your praise is known among Vulcans. But you would demean yourself by bonding with a being such as Spock?"

Jim shrugged. "He's the only being I'm interested in. Perhaps it's time to reassess your prejudice. Or are you only capable of displaying racist irritation? That is a very human quality, if I'm not mistaken."

One of the Vulcans shook his head, sneering. "You have done worse than bond with this traitor. You submit to his sexual dominance and you carry his child. You pollute the species further by bearing the seed of a hybrid. That thing growing inside you is an abominating threat to the survival of pure Vulcan blood."

Now Spock stepped forward. The air practically sizzled around him, and the Vulcans took a step back despite themselves. Jim discreetly touched Spock's hand in warning. As much as he wanted to slug these assholes himself, it was neither the time nor the place. They were in public on New Vulcan, and they both carried high profiles. Spock's voice was steeled in control, emotionless and yet direct enough to send a chill down Jim's spine.

"If you threaten my mate or my child again, I will challenge you by rights as his bonded, and snap your necks in battle one. by. one." He looked each one in the eye as he said this.

They glared at him for another moment longer, then glared at Jim, staring long at his belly as if to make a point. Then they sneered and moved aside, continuing on. Spock stood still, regaining control. Jim let him and then pressed peace and openness through the bond, expressing his desire not to let them spoil their afternoon.

"So are you going to get this for me, or what?" Jim held out the light blue material and smiled as Spock's shoulders relaxed and he finally turned to him with soft eyes. He studied the material up and down, as if mentally clothing Jim with it and imagining. 

"Yes, I believe so," he said. His voice held a glint of arousal, and Jim grinned at his success. Once he took the parcel, Spock led him with a hand at the small of his back, which was growing more and more sore every day.

"I am also," Spock said, "going to show you a surprise this afternoon."

"Oh?" Jim teased. "A surprise? You, Mr. Spock?"

"I believe on Earth, it is called a spa."

Jim gaped at him. "You're taking me to a spa?" 

"The equivalent. Vulcans do not, of course, touch others, and so the rooms are private--though, since this city is a hub of intergalactic travel, they do host other species and hire personnel to cater to them. The "spas" are separate rooms for couples, or an individual, to utilize the natural hot springs under the ground. The underground waters of this planet are the singular most differing geological aspect from Vulcan. I find that I appreciate it more than I had anticipated."

He paused. "I also find that I require a period of intentional relaxation with you after our recent encounters, from which I believe neither of us has completely recovered."

"I can't believe it. You're taking me to a spa. My Vulcan husband is taking me to a spa," Jim said in awe, as if that was the only thing he still heard. Of course, he didn't, but it made Spock turn the corner of his mouth and rub the small of his back. He knew Spock was aware of how traumatized he himself still was from their away mission. Witnessing your mate tortured, and then yourself nearly being sacrificed on an altar will do that to a person.

But the private reserved area they were shown to when they arrived looked like it just might help that. A little bit, at least. Dark wooden panels shaped the room, which was immeasurably comfortable in its steam and warmth the moment they stepped in. Several benches and chairs held towels and robes in light tan colors, along with bottles of lotions and oils. Steps had been carved down into the hot spring, and a reinforced floor that leveled the depth from a meter and out further past standing-level. The water bubbled and flowed continuously, bringing in and carrying out. Several warm light fixtures along the wall made the deep red stones and cavern geology bask in gentle ambiance. 

Spock removed his clothes while Jim pulled his shirt over his head, and then Spock was making him sit on a bench while he tugged off Jim's pants and removed his boots. Once they were both naked, he helped Jim stand and led him toward the pool steps, smiling at Jim's anticipation. Then he held onto his forearm.

"Wait," he said. He hesitated for a moment and then embraced Jim to him. He wrapped his arms around Jim's shoulders and back and held him as closely as he could with Jim's burgeoning belly between them. Jim returned the embrace, melting into it, and Spock lowered his head onto Jim's shoulder. 

Jim didn't say anything, didn't need to. He nuzzled Spock's hair and cupped the back of his neck, pressing gentle kisses. Spock's arms tightened and roamed in circles across his back. He held the flat of his hand against Jim's belly, just feeling and soaking in as he breathed against Jim's shoulder. Jim moved his own hand to Spock's fingers on his belly, stroking Vulcan kisses to both of them.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular," Spock whispered.

"I know," Jim said. 

"I am sorry for...for the disgraceful insults you received--"

"And that you received also," Jim reminded. "We aren't exactly strangers to that, are we?"

Spock shook his head. "Still, it...it burns me that they live, that they would dare speak to you, let alone--"

"Spock," Jim said. "Sweetheart." He tilted Spock's face up and kissed him, framing his jaw with both hands. He pushed away the looming clouds of anger and guilt, opening up the sky. Spock deepened the kiss and snaked his arm around Jim's waist tighter. He began kissing Jim's jaw, working down his throat as Jim arched his neck.

"Let's," Jim managed. "Let's get in the water first before this goes any farther."

Spock smiled against his throat and took his hand. He maneuvered down the steps of the pool first and then held Jim's hands as Jim stepped down to him. The steps were wide and presented no trouble managing. The water reached their hips when they were at the shallow bottom. It lapped around the bottom of Jim's belly, and he sighed, sinking into the buoyancy of the water and letting it come up to his neck as he floated with his knees on the bottom. Spock, less natural with water, copied him. Jim moaned and closed his eyes, tilting his head back into the water so that it came up to his bottom lip. The salt soothed his skin, and almost instantly, the aches and pains in his back and hips were melting away.

"This feels incredible." 

"It is not too warm?" Spock asked. He had his arms out to the sides as he floated, not as interested in submerging his head.

"It's perfect," Jim moaned. "It's amazing."

He stretched out his legs and floated. The warm air still felt cool compared now to the water as he floated on his back. His belly emerged and floated above the surface, along with only his face and feet. Spock tilted his head in slight amusement. He cupped water in his hands and dribbled it over Jim's belly, making Jim moan at the sensation. Then his wet hands began caressing circles over his skin. Spock kept his thigh and knee underneath Jim's back so he wouldn't sink down. He pressed his dry lips and face to Jim's belly, nuzzling it and massaging it while Jim watched him from his floating position. He grew more and more aroused as he watched Spock smother him and their baby with attention, and Spock smiled against the tight skin, picking up on Jim's emotions. He let Spock's touches work through his skin and straight through his belly to his groin.

"All right, c'm here, you." Jim righted himself, pulling his torso and legs back under the water. He grasped Spock's hand and pushed him until he was seated against the wall of the spring, the water bubbling against his hairy chest. 

Jim's movements were slow and sensual in the water. He straddled Spock's legs and deliberately pushed his belly into Spock's abdomen. Spock immediately put his hands around Jim's waist, holding him from floating away. Their shoulders and chests were above the water, and Jim swooped down for the juncture of Spock's neck and shoulder. He sucked at the wet skin and gripped the round deltoid muscles of Spock's shoulders as he kissed over and over. He moved his way across the top of Spock's shoulder and then down, sucking and worshipping Spock's chest. His hands joined his mouth, and he caressed Spock's nipples through the thick hair with his thumbs. Spock moaned and let his head fall back as his mate lavished upon him. Jim caught his face and held the side of it as he rose up and kissed him. One hand stayed at Spock's chest, pushing and pulling, and his hips rocked his swollen belly against Spock's body. Jim knew it aroused Spock's dominance for him to present himself like this, to submit to him in pleasing attention. And especially now, to worship his body and present his need for Spock while heavy carrying his own child. He could feel Spock's pleasure rising at the sight and feel of Jim's touches. Spock groaned into his mouth and grabbed Jim's stomach, holding it and rutting against him underneath. Silently, they kissed and fondled, and Spock allowed Jim to take control of the pace. The water lapped around them and was the only other sound accompanying their moans and kisses. 

"Does it make you proud, Spock?" Jim whispered, nibbling the tips of Spock's ears and drawing groans from his mate's open mouth. "Does it make you proud to see me pregnant like this? To see me growing large and heavy with your child, knowing that you put her in me? Knowing that you filled me with your seed and caused my body to conceive your child? Do you like hearing me talk about it like this? Knowing how much it pleases me to carry your child for you? Do you like that, hmm? Tell me. Show me how my submission pleases you."

Spock's arousal and adoration was streaming through his touch on Jim's belly. He rubbed circles vigorously, massaging the tight skin and stroking Jim's ribs. One hand gripped Jim's shoulder, kneading. He gasped and moaned as Jim catered to him, flaunted his pregnant body in their private worship. Jim could feel the chills running along his mate's skin as he kissed and moaned into Spock's throat. He was driving Spock crazy, and loving every second of it. Spock had little patience when it came to Jim and sex unless he was in a very teasing mood. He would let Jim present himself and express his need for him, begging for it with touches and kisses, but he was always too eager to grant Jim's wishes to let it last long. He allowed Jim to kiss him and roll his hips against him and whine for only a few moments longer before he took Jim's wrists and pushed them away from the wall. Waves of water splashed as he pushed Jim to the opposite side of the pool. He pressed Jim against the steps so that he floated reclining at an angle. Jim's calves immediately wrapped around Spock's as Spock cradled the back of his head and stared down at him like he wanted to take him apart. Jim let his neck arch back above the water, his hips floating up, and then Spock was on him, sucking at his smooth skin and the water that rippled around him. 

"I shall show you in detail, ashayam." Spock breathed through clenched teeth. 

Jim gave up completely, letting himself go limp in the water. The sensation of floating so freeing and knowing Spock wouldn't let his head tip under was utter ecstasy. He closed his eyes and felt Spock's hands sliding everywhere, the movements accompanied by waves and ripples of water. Spock's weight stayed above him, floating even as he pressed his entire body flush against Jim's, curving his spine around Jim's belly. Jim moved his legs up and wrapped them around Spock's waist as Spock rutted against him. Spock's arms cradled him so his back didn't scrape against the submerged steps.

"Are we?" Jim asked between moans. "Are we gonna...are we allowed to?"

Far underneath the water, Spock's finger stroked his opening, requesting access, and Jim let out a high moan as Spock entered him, stretching the muscles already relaxed by the gloriously hot water. While the sensation took a bit of getting used to under the water, it quickly became evident that it was going to be amazing. He needed the second finger sooner than he thought, and then the third. The water lapped in waves around his heaving chest and belly, and Spock was moaning with him. His fingers stretched Jim open easily and Spock swooped down to kiss him as he removed his hand and replaced it with the head of his penis. 

Jim blinked his hazy eyes open. "Will this work without...?"

But then Spock was pressing into him with an adoring smirk, and Jim realized yes, yes, it would. He arched his back under water, and Spock pulled him tighter so that his belly pressed even harder against him. He held Jim steady as he rocked his way in, their movements slow and perfect and agonizing with the ease and sensation of being under the hot water. Jim gripped Spock's shoulders as he floated near the surface and rocked his own hips. He wasn't weighed down on his back, and so he was able to work in rhythm with Spock's pace. He rocked their hips together gloriously, able to spread his thighs wide under the water as he gripped them around Spock's waist. His muscles stretched and opened, and as Spock filled him more and more, his moans grew louder and he cried at the pure ecstasy of this experience. As much as he loved Spock fucking him, slamming in and out, the initial act of being stretched and filled past the point of what he thought possible was always the part that nearly made him come more than anything. And Spock knew it. He took his time and let Jim feel every single ounce of stretch he gave him, let him adjust and think there was no more, could be no more, and then he would push in a little bit farther, and Jim would moan just a little bit higher, his eyes rolling in his head. Spock enjoyed taking Jim apart bit by bit, watching him fall open in his arms and trust him in his pleasuring. Jim was almost sad when he felt Spock's hips settle against him, jam that final bit of space out between them. And he floated, moaning and sighing and adjusting to that glorious length stuffed inside him. And still, he felt like teasing.

He grinned at the cavern ceiling glimmering above. "Do you like this, Spock? Fucking me while I'm already full with child? Does it double the experience for you to feel yourself inside me in two different places?"

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?" Spock ground out. 

Jim laughed, clenching his body and feeling Spock twitch deep inside him. "It gives me emotional security."

Spock smiled warmly in their shared mindspace, flooding the bond with adoration and lust. Jim saw his devotion and pride, saw through Spock's eyes the ecstasy of gazing at Jim's swollen stomach rising above the water, how its hard surface glimmered when water trailed down its sides. How his belly button, which had popped only last week, drove Spock's hand to touch it constantly, feel the tight skin pushing around it and harboring their growing child inside him. How it aroused Spock to see the evidence of fertile life he'd created by filling Jim with his seed. To see him growing larger. How it felt to sheath himself inside his mate while beholding the result of his desire and need to breed Jim. To see his condition and how Jim adored it. To watch Jim gaze at his own belly in wonder and love, and rub it in constant circles, treasuring what Spock had placed within him. To grow more and more devoted to Jim in pregnancy as even his mind logically chastised him for such an emotional response to a purely scientific phenomenon. Jim felt Spock's madness, his possessiveness and protectiveness, his need to treasure and worship.

 _"Are you emotionally secure in my response?"_ Spock pushed into his mind, while breathing heavily above him. He kissed Jim, who moaned at the change in angle when Spock leaned over him. And then Jim was wrapping his arms around him, holding him even as Spock held tighter and suckled along the line of his neck. Jim let his head tilt back to the side, exposing and baring more of his throat, which Spock seized between his teeth and sucked on. His mouth moved to the base of Jim's neck and shoulder and bit down hard on his favorite spot. Jim arched and screamed and clenched tighter everywhere, and Spock tensed too, thrusting his hips, and then the pace automatically reinitiated. He was drawing out of Jim's body, slowly and sluggishly under the water, and slamming back in. Each thrust of his body was accompanied by a huge wave of water, and Spock had to hold the back of Jim's head higher so that the water didn't roll over his face as he gripped Spock and moaned. He kept trying to work his thighs wider, but Spock gripped his belly steady.

This would be a slow and steady release, the water determining the marathon of their leisurely pace. Jim relaxed in the utter pleasure of the hot water surrounding them, the sounds of it bubbling and steaming, the way it filled Spock's normally pristine hair with humidity and coated his skin in a sheen. He caressed his belly with his hands, knowing Spock was holding him so that he wasn't sliding against the rocks of the pool. The heat inside him boiled slowly, rising and rolling and building at an agonizingly unhurried speed. But he didn't mind. Spock was thrusting in and out of his body, and he felt the worship and joy between them. They would always have this, no matter what. And Spock's possessiveness was there, stronger this time. Jim recognized hints of outrage and fear, and as Spock caressed his belly with him and stared at his face open in ecstasy, he knew Spock was seeing through the lens of their previous away mission when everything had almost been lost so permanently and senselessly. He gave and gave and let Spock take, let him reassert his dominance and protection, and Jim pressed his devotion in return. His trust and love. And they swelled and came at the same time, shouting and clinging to each other as they rode out the waves of climax. 

Spock pulled Jim up and wrapped his arms tight around his shoulders, pressing Jim's head to his neck. The water surged around them, continually alternating in its current, and Jim didn't even see his release in the water anymore. He'd been slightly curious and somewhat disgusted by it filling the water, but it had already been syphoned out in the endlessly generating spring. He laughed against Spock's chest, his belly snug between them. They breathed heavily for a few moments and then Spock let him float on his back again while he remained sheathed within him. He held Jim's hips steady as Jim sprawled his arms wide, stretching and floating.

"We have got to come here more often," Jim sighed. Spock rocked his hips, still stuffed into him. His hands stroked the inner tops of his thighs where they gripped around Spock's waist. Jim moaned and arched his back in the water, almost driving his head entirely underneath it. He loved the submissive act of being connected to Spock so physically and vulnerably, unable to move until Spock released him. 

Carefully, Spock pulled out of Jim's body, letting his mate float further back as he separated himself. Jim swam to the side and rested there at the shallow end, sighing and leaning his head back and letting the hot water swirl and soothe. Spock joined him and curled next to him, pulling Jim's legs into his lap. He watched Jim's tired face. Water dripped from his hand as he raised it out and caressed the side of Jim's face. Jim smiled and leaned into it, and then Spock let his hand back into the water to rub over his belly. He traced the long fading scar running up the middle of Jim's chest all the way over his belly and down between his hips. Sudden moroseness claimed them both, and Jim watched in silence as Spock fought the emotions on his face, instead pressing his fingers along every inch of the scar. Up and down, over and over, as if trying to smudge the line away. Unconsciously, Jim remembered the agony of being sliced open so slowly, the utter terror of being unable to defend himself or his baby as he was exposed. Spock cringed at the vivid memory and the wave of Jim's pain. He rubbed Jim's belly harder, circling his belly button with his palm, cupping the round apex. 

Jim caught his hand on his belly and held it there. Spock's fingers splayed wide and he lowered his head, shuddering. Jim cupped the back of his neck and soothed with his thumb, scratching the thin hair at the nape. Spock shook his head, unable to let Jim's touch distract him.

"I cannot stop seeing you there," he whispered. "Bound on that altar before my eyes. The way he harmed you, how he targeted you...and our child. I cannot stop seeing your blood. I have had nightmares before, deep fears in meditation, of you, heavily pregnant...and there was blood. And you were dying."

Spock rubbed Jim's belly harder, pressing large circles around the tight skin that sat against Jim's hips in his lap. Jim just sighed, knowing his reassurance would only seem like he was trivializing Spock's concerns.

"You...it would not have happened if you were not pregnant," Spock said. "I am the one who impregnated you. I placed our child inside you, and for that you were lashed to an altar--"

"Sweetheart," Jim soothed. "You are thinking way too hard into this. Please, don't. I hate when you torture yourself like this over things that aren't your fault. K'diwa, please."

Spock sighed, grimacing as he shook his head. Unable to accept his innocence.

"I keep seeing you, too, you know," Jim said. His hand roamed the long length of Spock's back, tracing all the places where he'd been whipped, the way he'd laid beside him each night and done while Spock was healing and still had to sleep on his stomach.

"But they did not pour my blood over you," Spock said. He bit his lip and his fingers began trembling on Jim's belly under the water. "It was a reminder of my fears. My nightmares are of you dying in childbirth, t'hy'la. In my dreams, I see blood and pain and...you fading, closing your eyes. Your face is so, so pale. And our baby is crying, and no matter how much I try, I cannot wake you...You do not wake. And I am alone." 

Jim pulled him close, tucking Spock's head on his shoulder and letting him hug as tight as he needed while being mindful of his belly. Spock's body shook and Jim just cradled the back of his head, quieting with murmurs and words of comfort. 

"You aren't going to lose me, Spock. I won't leave you. I swear it. You think I would carry this baby safe inside me for 11 whole months and then deliver her over to you just to leave you alone?"

"Not intentionally," Spock murmured. "11 months is longer than what humans are accustomed to. The strain--"

"Will. Be. Fine. Okay? I will stay wherever you want me to from now on. I will never lead another away mission until after the baby is born. I will never put you through that again."

"Put _us_ through that again, Jim," Spock said. "I felt your fear also. You tampered it more bravely than I could, but I felt your terror. I also felt your guilt...I...you are not to blame, ashayam."

"But you are?" Jim stroked his face, staring with raised eyebrows when Spock opened his mouth, still to say yes. Spock sighed and bit back his remark, reconsidering.

"There is nothing," he said slowly. "Nothing, that could ever cause me to wish to sever the bond we have. To even _consider_ it is heresy. It goes against everything this is. Ours is not a bond to dissolve the way humans would end a marriage by divorce. There is no dissolving what we are, t'hy'la. Never. And there is nothing you could do to make me wish otherwise. The day our bond dissolves is the day I die. And even then, it does not end."

Jim's eyes watered and he stared at Spock's mouth, unable to meet his gaze. But Spock tipped his chin up. His other hand caressed the baby inside Jim's belly.

"I am in love with our child," he said. "Already. From the moment we learned she was there. I would grieve her for the rest of my life if anything happened. But my Jim, _you_ are the one I share a bond with. Without you, I do not live. Do you believe this?"

He did not remove his hand from Jim's chin until he nodded, and even then, he tilted it to kiss him. The kiss was long and deep, slow. One of comfort and inexpressible devotion. Jim opened his mouth and let Spock's tongue in, kissing harder, but yet slow. These were the kisses that drove Jim weak at the knees, and as they sat there together in the hot, soothing water, they molded their bodies together. Spock tilted his face and angled the kiss, drawing delicious contact across their lips. Until finally, knowing it would continue to break Jim slowly apart, Spock released him and leaned their foreheads together. 

"No more talk of fear. I wish to dry you now and nurture your skin with lotions, if that is acceptable."

"Most acceptable. And massage me with oil?" Jim asked, his eyes still closed against Spock.

"And massage you with the oil."

"Will you let me rub lotion on you first?"

Jim pushed images of kneeling beside Spock stretched on the towel across the low wooden table, letting Spock rub his giant pregnant belly as he trailed his fingers in lotion across his mate's body. Spock shivered and nibbled Jim's lower lip. Jim smiled and teased with some more suggestive ideas. Spock reclining while Jim kneeled between his spread legs, kneading lotion into his thighs while swallowing him whole, swirling his tongue around--.

Water poured down his body in large splashes and drips as Spock lifted him from the pool and carried them out, over to the towels. Jim laughed against Spock's neck as he wrapped his arms around him. Spock deposited him on the bench and began drying him, kissing all over his belly while Jim twisted behind him to look through the lotions and decide which one he wanted to use first.


End file.
